


Geno Run Exiles

by yastaghr



Series: Sanster Continuum [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Background Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Reunions, Sanster, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Continuation of my Sanster Week 2017 (that I have been working on since 2017). Underfell Sanster fluff with being on the Surface for the first time.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Sanster Continuum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/799875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Geno Run Exiles

The goopy monster, formerly known as Gaster and newly dubbed Trip, closed the door with a decided click. As much as he appreciated this other Toriel’s help, he really was capable of dealing with this problem by himself. He was a doctor, a medical one. He might not be able to do things as fast as her healing magic could, but he’d get there in the end. He didn’t need or want to be reliant on someone else’s help. You never knew what the price would be.

Like this apartment, for example. He’d expected to be dumped into the worst suite in the building, or worse, out on the street. Instead he was in this place. This place, with its leather furniture and brand new tv. This place, with its stainless steel appliances and double oven. This place, with it’s sleek wooden table and chairs. This place, with framed art on the walls. This place, with a jetted tub and two shower heads. This place, with its two bedrooms and a balcony big enough for another dining set and a telescope. This place, with it’s amazing view of the river and a park full of trees. This place...this place was so far above what he had imagined it was outside the solar system. 

Trip shuddered. He hoped that whatever these new monsters demanded on him wouldn’t be too hard on him or Sans- no. That wasn’t his name anymore. Just like he was now named Trip, his Sans was now Kiks. It was the others’ universe after all. They deserved to be able to keep their names, no matter what the other Sans had said. 

Speaking of Sans...er, Kiks, he should go and check on the other. Her Majesty had said it would be a while before his boyfriend woke up. Maybe yes, maybe no. Either way, Trip did not want the other to wake up alone. So he slowly oozed his way into the first bedroom.

The bedroom was just as well appointed as the main room. A king bed with an ultra-soft blanket and plush mattress stood in the center. A walk-in closet stood empty on one side. Two nightstands with beautiful lights whose bases were in the shape of conch shells lit the room in a soft glow. The comforter was patterned with curves of color; blues, tans, and light pinks gave the overall effect of a beach scene. He wondered if the sea was nearby. That would be nice.

Beneath the comforter and the blanket was Kiks. He was out cold. Her Majesty had removed most of his layers, so all that was visible above the blankets was his red sweater and spiked collar. The sight of it made Trip happy. His matching one was tucked safely in his inventory.

Trip planted a loving kiss on Kiks’ head and settled into the bed next to him. He didn’t lie down, just perched on the side of the bed and looked towards the foot of it. Beyond it, in the wall, was a window to the outside world. At the moment it was shut to keep the rain cascading down its surface out. Trip decided to fix that. He got back off the bed and oozed over to the window. He unlatched the bottom and started spinning the little lever that extended the brace. The window opened upwards since its hinges were at the top. 

The sound of heavy rain hitting a window pane was one Trip had never thought he would hear again. It soothed him, just like it had done when he was a child. He went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Soon, he laid back. A little relaxation wouldn’t do him any harm, right? And neither would laying flat. He was just enjoying the softness. Just… enjoying… the… rest…

* * *

Trip startled awake. Someone was touching him, and in his world even letting someone close enough to touch him basically meant you were dead. He looked around, magic coming to his aid in a desperate burst. Then he saw who it was and all of that went away.

Kiks smiled at him. He was sitting up in bed, with his hand outstretched towards Trip. There were tear tracks on his maxillae, but no actual tears. They had dried up. 

“if this is a dream, i don’t wanna wake up,” Kiks whispered hoarsely. 

Trip smiled widely back at his boyfriend. His voice still sounded high and smokey, just like Trip had remembered. It was so nice to hear him again. Trip went to speak, but then changed his mind and signed, -I don’t think it’s a dream. It’s been too weird for even the worst of dreams.-

Kiks held out his hands imperiously. “hug first. story later.”

Trip smiled even wider. Yep, this was his boyfriend. He surrendered to the hug happily. They cuddled like that for a few minutes. Every time one of them went to leave the hug the other squeezed. Eventually they both pulled back. 

“so, tell me about all this weirdness you were talking about.”

Trip did so, signing to Kiks about tripping over a safety railing on his way to work one day, about falling into the void, about the desperate loneliness of waiting in a place that was nothing for something, anything, to happen. He told him about Kiks showing up on the edge of death. 

“before you go on, lemme tell you about what happened to me. i was hanging out at my sentry station - i’ve been a sentry pretty much ever since you fell - when a really loud scraping sound came from over by the big door. i went to check it out, and there was this human. well, not exactly a human. it was like something insane was wearing a human’s skin. also a lot of dust. and that wasn’t the end of the dust.”

“they, uh, pretty much decimated the underground. they didn’t just dust everyone in their path. they searched everywhere for even more monsters to dust. the only reason they didn’t get everyone...well, pap distracted them at the edge of snowdin. people got to the lab and hid in the basement. he, uh, wasn’t one of them. i was watching. they dusted him, and then they took his dust, swallowed some of it, and kicked the rest into the river.”

* * *

“needless to say, that hit me kinda hard. it pissed me off. by the time i’d stopped being in shock, they were all the way through hotland. i set a trap for them in the judgement hall and waited. the trap...didn’t work. they almost killed me just like they’d killed everyone else. but i couldn’t stand to let them have my dust. so i, uh, kinda teleported into the core?” 

“i must have passed out, because the next thing i knew i was waking up in this creepily comfortable bed next to you. this definitely isn’t in the underground i know, so, uh, mind filling me in on the rest?”

Trip signed to him about the void suddenly giving way to his floating body. He told him about the door appearing out of nowhere, and how, eventually, he had braved his way out, Kiks in hand. He told him about the other Sans, Toriel, Undyne - all the other monsters. He told him about the healing, about their new names, and, finally-

“wait. are you seriously trying to tell me we’re on the surface here? that’s...way too good to be true, g.uh, trip.”

-It’s true,- Trip signed with a smile, -I made them take me outside to check. We have a balcony here we can safely go out on. It’s enclosed on both sides and several stories up. Do you want to?-

Kiks leveled a look at him. “trip, are you seriously asking me if i want to see the surface? of course i do!” He pushed himself upright. Trip caught him before he could fall. He had been seriously injured. It wasn’t surprising that he would take a while to recover. “um...might have a problem here, trip. trip? trip, stop laughing at me!”

-I’m not,- Trip signed quickly, fitting it in between belly-shaking, glitched-sounding laughs, -I’m just laughing at myself. I should have known it wouldn’t be possible for you to walk just yet. Do you mind if I...carry you?-

The other skeleton bonked Trip’s forehead. “you’re not omniscient, dumbass. just pick me up and take me out already!”

Trip obliged, scooping his lover up in a comfortable embrace and slowly oozing over to the balcony. Kiks operated the handle and sighed when he saw the view outside. It was a beautiful, green park that stretched for miles. Trees of all sorts were scattered around a creek. Children were laughing and playing in the wet grass. Their voices floated up to Trip and Kiks, then floated further up into the colorful sky. Sunset was just beginning, and it was gorgeous.

Kiks didn’t breathe for a solid ten minutes while he took everything in. As skeletons they didn’t strictly need to breathe, but it was still a good habit. Trip was starting to get worried when Kiks let out a wild whoop and hugged Trip around the neck tight. 

“it’s the surface! doc, doc! there’s clouds and everything! i didn’t know that the sky got this colorful. what’s it called?”

Trip smiled and set Kiks down in one of the chairs so he could talk. -It’s called a sunset. S-U-N-S-E-T. It’s caused by the light rays from the sun hitting the atmosphere at certain angles. These angles, when coupled with the crystalline nature of the upper atmosphere, create a rainbow of color. This color is always present at some arc in the sphere of the globe, but is constantly moving and changing in shade. There is a similar, although not identical, phenomenon known as sunrise. S-U-N-R-I-S-E. It happens on the other edge of night and day.-

Kiks smiled softly at him, his head in his hands. “you know you're really cute when you get all nerdy on me, doc?”

Trip blushed at that and coughed. Then he signed in a flippant way, -I’m just answering your question, Kiks.-

Kiks’ smile spread into a wide grin. “yeah, right, and i’m the queen of the underground. queen of the surface? what’s this toriel like, anyway? i know the one back home had a wicked sense of humor and a love of dust pie.”

-This one seems to be very much in everyone else’s business. I don’t know about her sense of humor, but it was hard to convince her to leave you to me. She’s one of those bossy healers who thinks magic is a substitute for time. You know how I feel about them,- Trip said with a shrug. 

Kiks cocky grin was a relief for Trip to see. He’d always loved his boyfriend’s sense of humor. “do you want me to start planning a prank?”

Trip nodded, letting his own face split into a savage grin. -Oh, yes. Nothing too bloody, they seem to be very peaceful here, but she definitely deserves to get dunked on. Also, try not to let it trace back to you. I don’t know what the price for this apartment is going to be yet, and I really don’t want them adding onto it.-

Kiks cocky grin vanished. “fuck, trip, we’ve been through this. not everyone is like that. i’m not, my brother’s not, and i’m pretty sure that these people aren’t, either. if they are, well, we’ll deal with it. but try not to worry about it in the meantime. you’ll just get stressed.”

Trip sighed. -I know, I know, I just…-

Kiks stuck his tongue out at him. “no justs, just wills. you will put it out of your mind and explain those weird light things in the sky now. Are those buildings in sky?”

Trip looked up sharply. There, in the darkening sky, were the stars. He smiled and began to sign. -Those are the stars I’ve told you about so much, Kiks! Stars and planets, too. A planet is…-

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
